


Just The Beginning.

by Cupping_Cakes



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FTWD, Fear the walking dead: flight 462 - Freeform, Multi, ZA, fear the walking dead, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4935997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupping_Cakes/pseuds/Cupping_Cakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She thought she was heading home for her summer vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just The Beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> First Fic of the webisode series!
> 
> The character is not named because we don't know her name yet.
> 
> I'll be adding a few more of these as the series goes along.
> 
>  
> 
> :)
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

The warm summer's breeze blew against her skin as she walked toward the airport. Her steps were hurried, fast, and uneven before she broke out into a run. Her denim clad legs pumping faster, and harder, she needed to go. She had to leave. 

_What the hell was that?_

A part of her was still having trouble actually registering what she'd seen. But she knew, she wasn't imagining it, imagination couldn't grasp your shoulders tightly, Imagination, couldn't lean closer and closer, until its teeth almost ripped out your throat. Imagination, didn't leave hot, sticky, crimson stained on her shirt where she had to change. Sobbing, and hysterical for what she'd done.

_It was you or him, he would have killed you. You did what you had to do to survive._

She shoved the bloody shirt deep in a garbage can on her way to the airport. It was right there, she could see the bright lights, and hear the soft whir of the plane's engines in the distance. She was there. Just a few more steps and she'd be heading home for her yearly visit. Miles away from this nightmare.

She didn't want to be here for what was coming. If it was anything like the movies, she had a pretty good idea of what was coming. First would be the virus slowly spreading, power would go out all over the city. Riots, and protests, people trying to flee the city, and get somewhere safe. Somewhere outside the city where it was spreading. She shook her head, she wasn't going to be here for that. No way. She was going to survive, she was going to make it out of this nightmare and go Home.

Quickly she hurried across the parking lot and inside, feeling the sting in her eyes from the bright fluorescent lights overhead. She hurried, going through the usual motions, and down the gate toward Flight 462. 

_Not much further._

Her pace slowed only when she had reached the plane and got on. She walked calmly, looking around at her fellow passengers, some Kid. Looked barely a day over seventeen or eighteen was watching her. Blue eyes gazing at her, she frowned softly, opening the luggage compartment and shoving her bag inside as she sat down with a huff.

She could hear the Kid on his phone, she heard Mom a couple times, some guy got up showing his iPhone to the stewardess as she said take his seat and they'd be off the ground soon. Her eyes closed as she leaned back in her seat. She could still hear the kid, His voice getting more frantic with every passing second.

"What's going on? Mom? Mom?"

She turned to look to the Kid behind her, seeing him staring out the window. The look in his eyes, her hand reach out, slamming the window closed as she sat back down with a sharp sigh. The Kid didn't want to see what was out there. What was just right beyond the safety of the plane.


End file.
